


my cherries and wine

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I made up my own rules about whether or not jedi can fuck, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: its been a few years since you’ve been home to coruscant, and seeing your old jedi master obi wan kenobi brings up feelings you’d long buried away
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	my cherries and wine

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr darthstyles.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and feedback are always welcome <3

It had been what felt like ages since you’d traveled back to Coruscant.

After being granted the rank by the council, you’d spent your first five years as a Jedi master aiding the queen of Naboo. Each day was a test of your pragmatic nature, providing her counsel while mediating the senators so desperately trying to get in her ear.

You quite liked your position with her, though. She was intelligent, compassionate, and not easily persuaded. Finding a leader strong in their convictions that also cared for their people was a rarity, and one you’d not taken for granted in your career thus far.

You’d been well prepared for it though, years of training in the Jedi order strengthening not only your mastery of the force, but skills in diplomacy as well. You were a level-headed negotiator, a born politician, your old master had told you.

Master Kenobi was often stingy with his praise, so much so that any compliment stuck with you, left a slight flush on your cheeks at the memory of earning it. You chided yourself for the silliness of it. It had been five years, you thought. You were sure Obi Wan had long forgotten all those interactions with you.

Still, the thought did nothing to quell the excitement of seeing him again after all this time. You’d changed a bit in your time on Naboo. Physically, but also emotionally. Your connection to the force had strengthened, and the self-doubt you’d once harbored the day you first left Coruscant had morphed itself into resilience, confidence in your position and in yourself.

A small part of you hoped he’d express his pride in you, how he marveled at all his young padawan had made of herself.

A sudden nervousness thrummed through you as you stepped off the ship onto the stairs of the Jedi temple. You willed it away, consciously relaxing your shoulders and straightening your posture. There was no need to be anxious returning to the place you’d called home most of your life. No matter who may be there.

You let your flowing gown trail behind you up the great staircase, head high as you made your way into the temple.

**

“Is that you, padawan?”

You heard the unmistakable voice from over your shoulder. _Obi Wan_.

You turned to see those familiar robes drifting toward you, the tell tale clicking of his boots on the marble floors bringing you back to all those mornings he’d meet you here for training.

“Master Kenobi,” you greeted him breathily, unable to hide the smile splitting your face.

His grin mirrored yours as he closed the distance between the two of you, capturing you in his warm embrace. His hands held tightly to your back, and you felt so at home pressing your face into his shoulder. He smelled warm and spicy like he always had, a heady scent you’d remember anywhere.

He gingerly pulled away from you, taking both your hands in his.

“Look at you!” He smiled, taking in your appearance. “You look like proper Naboo royalty now. I’ll have no doubt the queen is quite happy with her advisor.”

You tried to hide the blush you felt coming, chuckling at his greeting.

“Well, my old robes did feel a bit silly in the midst of that kind of opulence. I started to worry I’d look a bit too much like you,” you teased.

His laughter reached his sparkling blue eyes, and from the lines around them that you hadn’t seen creasing his skin before you left, you could tell it had been a while since he’d really laughed.

“Always a witty one,” he countered. “Would it be the worst thing in the galaxy to look like me?”

You smiled, your hand coming up to graze his cheek before you realized what you were doing.

You dropped it quickly, attempting to play off your momentary lack of thought.

“Well… I don’t think a beard would suit me,” you joked, trying to cover your embarrassment.

You’d never done anything like that to him before. Never touched him in any way that was more than polite or cordial or professional. There was an invisible line between the two of you, one that you’d never even imagined crossing. There was never more than a chaste hug, a supportive touch on the shoulder, a warm handshake.

It was like the force was drawing your fingers up to touch the coarse hair on his chin, to see if it really felt the way you’d imagined it to feel against your skin, and–

You silently chided yourself. How ridiculous, you thought. It was your own lapse in judgement, nothing was drawing you to him. You couldn’t give him a reason to distance himself from you, not when you’d gone without seeing him this long.

There was a quiet beat between you, until blessedly, he chuckled.

“It’s been too long, young one.”

His smile was genuine. Kind. You returned it without a thought.

“It has, master.”

There was another moment of silence between you, a tension accompanying it that made you want to hold your breath.

Your usual eloquence evaded you in that moment, and your tongue felt heavy in your mouth.

He could read you too well, he had always been able to.

“I’m sure you must be tired from your journey,” he offered gently. “I’d be happy to send someone to bring your belongings up to your quarters.”

You visibly relaxed at the offer, quickly finding a need to collect yourself from… _whatever_ it was you’d just done.

“Thank you, master,” you said, voice genuine.

He smiled down at you, shaking his head.

“You know you needn’t call me _master_ anymore, don’t you? You’re a Jedi master in your own right, young one.”

You smirked.

“Then _you_ needn’t call me _young one_ anymore, by that logic,” you countered.

His familiar half-smile returned to his face, and your eyes were glued to the way he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

“I suppose you’re right then,” he said.

Both of his hands then reach down to clasp one of yours, and the lump in your throat returned.

“Old habits do die hard, I presume.” His words struck you as he gently let go of your hand, but the phantom feeling of his touch still surrounded you.

“I suppose they do, _master_.”

Teasing was always the method you could fall back on to mask the real emotion in your thoughts. You deflected at times, and nobody knew that better than Obi Wan, but if he knew you were doing that now, he wasn’t letting on.

You saw him take a deep breath, something you couldn’t quite identify flashing in his eyes before it dissipated, his usual composed disposition taking over.

“Why don’t you get settled in your quarters,” he said evenly. “And if you’d like, I’ll take you to dinner tonight. I’d love nothing more than to hear all you’ve accomplished on Naboo, _Jedi Master_.”

His voice was earnest, warming you through your chest.

“I’d love to,” you said softly, his words ringing in your ears.

“Wonderful,” he said, the slightest of smiles on his lips as he nodded his goodbye to you. “Then I shall see you tonight.”

**

You tried desperately to clear your mind once you’d stepped into your quarters.

You were just overthinking this, you thought to yourself. Obi Wan was your master, he still thought of you as his _padawan_ , for maker’s sake. There was no way he’d meant taking you to dinner as in… _taking you to dinner_. Surely not, right?

You sighed, flopping down onto the mattress. You had to assume he’d been oblivious to the way you’d pined after him for all these years. Maybe if he had, he’d have confronted you about it, reminded you that attachment is forbidden, that it is a source of weakness, all things you’d heard from the order a thousand times before.

Obi Wan was many things- strong, perceptive, authoritative- but cruel was not one of them. He was merciful in his teachings, training you in the belief that at times, conflict was unavoidable, but prolonging another’s suffering was inexcusable.

If Obi Wan had sensed your feelings toward him, you knew he’d have let you down gently by this point.

But he hadn’t.

There was something strange about that thought in your mind.

You’d never met a soul more in touch with the force, more in tune with others’ feelings around them than Obi Wan.

Since you were young, he could always sense when something was off with you, when something weighed on your mind, even if it wasn’t affecting your skills.

“I know,” he would say, a tender hand on your shoulder. “I can always tell.”

So why hadn’t he noticed when you’d let your fingertips graze his face today? Why hadn’t he noticed the way you deflected, the way the embarrassment and shame radiated from you?

He could always sense even the smallest disturbances within you, why couldn’t he now?

You sat there, dumbstruck for a moment.

_Unless…_

No. No, it would be foolish to even entertain that notion. He couldn’t… There was no way he could feel _anything_ like that about you.

He didn’t think of you that way, he _couldn’t_.

You replayed the moments back in your mind.

The way he lingered when he touched you, cradled your hand in his and felt almost… _reluctant_ to let go. The way he looked at you when you’d told him he didn’t need to call you _young one_. It was almost like he knew he didn’t have to.

Almost like he was _waiting_ for that response.

You steadied yourself for a moment.

What if you were right? What if it wasn’t that far-fetched to think he could feel something for you?

If he hadn’t commented on your feelings before, what would be the harm in hinting toward them now?

It would be stupid, sure. An easy way to get hurt. He’d at least let you down gently, you hoped. But on the smallest chance that he _could_ feel even a fraction of what you felt for him, shouldn’t you at least _try_ to find out?

A sudden knock at the door startled you out of your thoughts. You composed yourself quickly, calming the flush in your cheeks before you went to answer it.

 _Maker_ , you thought, _pull yourself together_.

You opened the door quickly, relaxing when you realized it was only a young padawan.

“Pardon the intrusion, madam. Master Kenobi asked me to bring you these,” he said, gesturing to your few bags beside him.

“Oh, thank you, yes. Right this way,” you said. “Just there is fine, you can leave them on the floor.”

He nodded to you, turning to walk toward the door.

You’d expected him to show himself out until you heard him speak up again.

“Oh, madam?” He said.

You turned around to face him, and he was holding a small envelope he’d pulled from the pocket of his robe.

“I nearly forgot. He also requested I give you this.”

You took it gingerly from his hand, thanking him absently before hearing him leave.

It was a simple note, just a small, square piece of parchment, but the handwriting was something you’d recognize anywhere.

_Young One,_

_If you would still give me the honor of your company at dinner tonight, I’ll be waiting in the Great Hall at dusk._

_So good to see you again after all this time._

_Until then,_

_Obi Wan_

Butterflies erupted in your stomach. You felt childish, reading the note again and again until the words blurred together.

Maybe, you thought. Maybe you _weren’t_ crazy to think it.

The letter cemented it for you. You couldn’t go any longer without knowing; you’d put all your cards on the table tonight.

**

You hadn’t taken this long to get ready in ages. You hadn’t packed too terribly much, but you did have a decent selection of gowns for the evening. Some for the council meetings you knew you’d need to attend, a few more that varied in colour and silhouette, some signature Naboo styles as well as some simpler ones.

You flicked through them indecisively, analyzing each one just a little too much. None of them seemed quite right, everything was either too bland or too extravagant. You just wanted something flattering that would catch his eye. Something you felt _good_ in.

You gasped when you finally saw it. You’d forgotten you’d even packed it, but when you laid eyes on it, you instantly knew this would be the one.

You slid the silky fabric up your body, fastening it in place when you turned to look in the full length mirror.

It was perfect.

The rich royal blue silk draped over you, tying up behind your neck to leave your arms bare, and draping down to show off just a little of your chest. The back was open, leading down to a short train that draped behind you luxuriously when you walked.

But the best part of this dress, you remembered, was the thigh high slit that left one of your legs exposed to the hip, alluring and elegant.

Your hair was pinned up to leave your neck and shoulders free, and turning around in the mirror, you’d never felt better.

The confidence boost was one you’d felt you needed, thoughts racing and body wound tight at the prospect of seeing him this evening.

You collected yourself for a moment, adjusting a bit of jewelry before summoning your courage and walking out the door.

**

A winding staircase led the way from your quarters down to the Great Hall, and you descended slowly as you watched the sun settle below the Coruscanti skyline.

Dusk.

You knew Obi Wan was never one to be late, and you found he hadn’t lost his punctual nature in the time you’d been apart.

There he stood, near the end of the staircase, waiting for you.

He looked stunningly gorgeous. His usual tan robes had been traded for rich black ones, glimmering in the low light of the open hall. Not a hair was out of place, perfectly coiffed as it had always been, with maybe a small smattering of greys that only served to highlight his bright eyes. He was stroking that same thoughtful hand through his beard as he stood there. Watching him do so made you shiver.

His eyes caught yours as you descended the last of the stairs, lips parting slightly at the sight of you before curving into a smile.

Heat flooded your cheeks under the intensity of his gaze, and you smiled back at him when he extended a hand to escort you down to the main floor.

His eyes raked over your body, head to toe, and you caught him lingering on your exposed thigh before snapping his gaze away.

He turned to you, still keeping your hand in his.

“Stars,” he said softly, collecting himself and looking back to meet your eyes. “You look… absolutely breathtaking.”

You faltered for a moment, stunned by his level of praise. The way you’d caught him looking at you, the way he _spoke_ …

It overwhelmed you, and suddenly a heady feeling came over you.

 _You_ made him speak like that. _You_ made him lose control of himself long enough to openly admire your body, something you’d never seen him do to _anyone_ before.

Your eyes lit up when you smiled at him this time. Yeah, you thought, maybe you weren’t far off, after all.

You began subtly, gauging his reactions when you spoke to him.

“Thank you, master,” you grinned, taking his arm. “And you look handsome as always.”

You thought you saw the faintest blush on his cheeks, but he regained his composure quickly.

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” He smirked, leading the way. “I’ll bet the people of Naboo adore that sort of flattery.”

You followed tightly beside him, stretching up just enough to speak closer to his ear.

“Flattery implies I’m not being truthful,” you remarked. “I’d never lie to you, Master Kenobi.”

This time, you really did catch him with a blush dusting his cheeks, and he _still_ hadn’t distanced himself from you.

You counted that as a personal victory.

**

He was, as to be expected, the perfect gentleman. Respectful, chivalrous, a dedicated listener. It was easy for you to recall all the feelings and desires you’d had for him when you’d been around him every day.

You’d missed the sound of his laugh, the confidence with which he spoke. And, _maker_ , you missed just looking at him. Those beautiful eyes and plump lips and strong, calloused hands. You couldn’t even count the number of times you’d caught yourself staring at his hands.

Including right now.

He had his fingers wrapped around the stem of his glass, swirling his drink while he listened intently to your stories of serving the queen, the comical amount of senatorial arguments you’ve had to break up, and how silly the people’s fascination with the Jedi was there.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” you laughed. “Grown men’s eyes light up like children’s, all at the sight of a lightsaber.”

Obi Wan chuckled along with you, but the moment you flicked your tongue out to wet your lips, you saw his gaze was glued to them.

“Oh, I have missed you, my padawan.”

You desperately tried to slow the way your heart had picked up. _His_.

“Have you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed.” He paused, keeping his eyes on yours as he brought his glass to his lips, and you found yourself wishing you could taste his Corellian wine from them.

“Things surely can’t be so boring that you think of my presence here,” you offered, leaning your chin on your hand.

“Quite the contrary,” he said. “There’s always memories of your presence somewhere in my mind. You spent _years_ with me, after all, padawan.”

Was he… was he _toying_ with you now? There was no way he could feign ignorance for this long. He had to know, and if he did… _he was playing along_.

“Calling me _padawan_ again?” You smirked, leaning back just enough to cross your legs beside the table. You watched his eyes follow your movements, freezing for a second when he noticed the slit of the dress going higher and higher, exposing the smooth skin of your thigh.

“Surely by now you must have realized I’m not a _young one_ anymore, master.”

You played it a little heavy handed, sure, but it _worked_. You caught him tensing his jaw, gripping his glass tightly as you crossed one leg over the other, dangling your high heel dangerously close to his knee.

“Oh, I’ve realized a great many things,” he said casually. “I just find it fun to tease you.”

_Oh. Oh, he knew._

You couldn’t hide the way your mouth fell open. He still had the playful look in his eyes, your face the picture of shock.

“I…” You were flushed down to your toes, and you adjusted your dress hurriedly, hiding your face from him.

“I’m sorry,” you sputtered.

Obi Wan looked confused, reaching across the table to take your hand, but you snatched it away.

“For… for what?” He asked.

“I’m humiliated, I just thought you–”

“Humiliated?” He questioned, voice breaking through yours suddenly.

“I didn’t realize you thought this was funny–”

“Thought _what_ was funny?”

“The way I feel about you!” You gasped out, burying your face in your hands. “The way I _want_ you.”

“The way you…?” He could scarcely finish his sentence, scrambling to find his words.

“Young one, I–”

“I know it’s laughable that I thought you might feel the same way, I see that now, Obi Wan.” You said rigidly.

“But I don’t understand, just–”

You couldn’t listen to it, the embarrassment making you shut down.

“I shouldn’t have come tonight. Excuse me.”

You pushed your chair out and rushed to leave.

But before you could take a single step, Obi Wan caught your wrist in his hand. He said your name slowly, carefully. Coaxing you back in.

“Please,” he said, sounding dangerously close to pleading. “Please don’t go.”

You resigned yourself to him, settling back into your seat but refusing to meet his eyes.

“You have no reason to feel embarrassed, young one.” His voice was quiet, sincere. You hadn’t heard it like this in a long time. “There is nothing laughable about this.”

You slowly let yourself meet his eyes, fearful he’d pull the rug out from under you.

“And why not?” You asked, voice shaky. You cursed yourself for it. “Why should I not be humiliated? You realized how I felt, and you wanted to _tease me_?”

There was anger in your voice, and Obi Wan’s face fell. He immediately realized what you meant.

“Oh, padawan,” he said, taking both your hands in his. “You gravely misunderstand.”

You cocked your head, narrowing your eyes at him.

His thumbs brushed softly over your skin, licking his lips before he spoke.

“That is _not_ the manner in which I’d meant to tease.”

It clicked for you then, suddenly recognizing the look in his hooded eyes, the way they darkened as he looked at you.

The touch on your skin lingered as he willed you to understand.

He hadn’t meant to _mock_ you.

 _He wanted you_.

“Master, y-you–”

“ _Please_ ,” he pleaded, squeezing your hands for a moment. “Please come back to my quarters with me. There is… _so much_ I wish to tell you.”

**

Your heart pounded in your chest as he led you up the staircase. There was so much going through your mind, you felt dizzy with it.

There was no way you’d missed this.

No way he’d actually said he _wanted_ you, right? You were hallucinating, that _had_ to be it, there was no way either of you had put yourselves out there like this, no way he was actually taking you back to _his quarters_ , and–

“Young one,” he said softly, standing in front of the door. “It’s alright. You can quiet your thoughts.”

Your stomach dropped.

“C-Can you…?”

He laid a gentle hand on yours.

“Can I hear them? No. Not without you choosing to let me. But I _can_ hear them humming. They’re loud and overlapping, a bit like white noise,” he explained. “But I promise you, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

You let out a shaky breath, scrubbing a hand over your face.

This was your master, you told yourself. You could trust him.

“Alright,” you whispered.

He offered you a soft smile.

“Good.”

He opened the door slowly, letting you inside first. His quarters were smaller than the ones you were staying in, but it felt so much homier. So distinctly _him_.

Soft blankets covered his bed, rows and rows of old Jedi texts on a bookshelf near the wall. It smelled warm and cozy and spicy and heady, just like him.

You allowed yourself to relax in your surroundings as he came to sit on the edge of his bed.

“Please,” he said, gesturing next to him for you to sit.

You did so tentatively, and he reached forward for your hand.

“May I?” He asked, and you smiled to yourself.

 _Yeah_ , you thought. _That’s him_.

“I am so sorry if I embarrassed you, young one,” he said softly. “It’s been… it’s been ages since I’ve felt like this.”

“Felt like what?” You asked, your mouth suddenly feeling dry.

He waited for you to look into his eyes.

“Since I’ve _wanted_ someone so desperately,” he confessed.

You stared at him for a long moment, that same urge from this morning tugging at you, and so you gave into it. Your hand drifted up to brush against his cheek, thumbing against the scruff of his beard.

His eyes slipped closed for a second, and you could feel his pulse stutter in his throat.

“I… I thought you had meant to tease _me_ ,” he said slowly. “The way you touched me, the way you look in that dress, the way you say _master_ , I… maker, young one.” He let out a heavy breath, licking his lips. “I thought surely you had to be the one taunting me for how I felt. For how badly I need you.”

Your head was swimming, breath coming quicker as you allowed your hand to drift from his cheek to his strong chest. There was so much to take in, and you felt like if you didn’t have him to cling to, you’d surely float away.

“ _Obi Wan_ ,” you whispered, arching up into his touch as he let a strong hand drift down the column of your throat.

“I _want_ you,” he whispered, lips suddenly pressed to your ear. “ _Please_ , just tell me if you want me too.”

You fisted your hands in the front of his robes, clinging to him tightly.

“I’ve _always_ wanted you,” you murmured.

He breathed out shakily, hands coming to wrap around your waist. It felt better than you’d even imagined, being held tight under his strong grip. You could feel his arms tensing around you, desperation building up within him.

“B-But… Obi Wan, t-the oath,” you realized, eyes wide. You never thought it would have to come to this.

He pressed his forehead to yours, sighing heavily.

“Padawan,” he said slowly. “We swore an oath to never _marry_.”

You squeezed your eyes shut at his clarification, never having thought _Master Kenobi_ of all Jedi would focus on a loophole. You always saw him as morally upstanding, never having broken a rule, at least that’s what he’d taught you before.

But looking in his eyes now, you saw the fire that had drawn you to him in the first place. This was a Jedi knight who you’d seen risk everything to protect others, was never once selfish or took lightly any matter that would risk anyone but himself.

He looked into your eyes deeply, his energy focused on yours, and you were filled with this sudden _feeling_ , this overwhelming veil of protection throughout your body.

Obi Wan would never do anything in this galaxy that would risk bringing harm to you.

You didn’t know how you’d slip through this loophole; hell, you could hardly form a sentence right now, but if there was one thing you were sure of, it was that your body could never be safer in the arms of anyone else.

You placed your hands on his face, tugging him gently toward you to rest your forehead against his. A silent confirmation of trust, of desire. Of blatant, inescapable _need_.

“Tell me,” you pleaded, desperate to read his thoughts. “Tell me how you want me… h-how you said before…” Your voice trailed off, unsure how to ask for what you really wanted.

“When I said what?” His voice was lower now, a little raspy. His fingers came up under your chin, tilting you up to face him. “When I told you how immaculate you look in that dress, young one? When I told you how it made me feel to hear you call me master?”

You gasped quietly, body tensing under his touch.

 _Oh_. You knew that _you_ were quick to flush when he called you _padawan_ or _young one_ , but you didn’t know the effect _you_ had on him.

“H-How did you feel?” You asked quietly, goosebumps erupting when his free hand settled on your bare knee, toying with the slit in the fabric.

“How did I feel, little one?” He murmured in your ear, inching his hand up your thigh slowly. “It took all the self-control within me not to drop to my knees and beg you to let me take you right then.”

You gasped, eyes fluttering closed.

“You _like_ that, don’t you?” He asked genuinely.

He was so commanding like this, it made you dizzy. In the million times you’d fantasized about this moment, you’d never dared to let yourself dream about _this_.

“I– _maker_ , yes,” you breathed.

He was so strong beneath you, cradling your body in his hands. He wanted you, stars, he wanted _you_ , and he was holding back everything, waiting for you to say the word. You wrapped your arms around his neck, never more desperate for anyone in your life than you were right now.

“Master,” you whispered, dangerously close to his lips. “I’ve wanted this for so long. _Please_ , just take me.”

A groan left his lips as he surged forward to capture yours in a kiss. Keeping a strong hand on your thigh, his other cradled your cheek, pulling you as close as he could. He kissed you deeply, breathlessly until you were clinging to his body. You whined when you felt his tongue against your lower lip, opening up for him to deepen the kiss.

The taste of him against your tongue was driving you insane. Desperate for purchase, one of your hands slid into his thick hair and _tugged_. The moan that left him made you shiver.

“Oh, my padawan,” he murmured, pulling back to kiss down the length of your neck.

“Yours,” you whimpered before you could think to stop it.

The growl that left Obi Wan’s lips was nothing short of possessive, desperate in a way you’d never heard before. It made your hips buck against his.

“ _Yours_ ,” you repeated, tugging once more at the hair on the nape of his neck. You were pushing all his buttons, and from the hint of teeth on your neck, you were aching to find out what he’d do.

“ _Mine_ ,” he grunted, flipping you over to lay you on your back. His hand slid up to the hem of your gown, resting on your exposed hip. “You’re so good,” he whispered. “So good for me.”

You shivered at the praise, body arching up into his.

“Obi Wan,” you moaned softly, fingers running through his hair. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of this.”

His eyes roamed your body freely now, and you spread your legs for him, letting the slit of your dress completely expose one.

“Dreamt of this?” He asked, voice low as his thumb rubbed gentle circles on your hip.

“Yes,” you hissed, back bowing into his touch.

“Tell me about these dreams, little one,” he purred, leaning down to press a kiss to your thigh.

A whimper left your lips, but he kept his eyes trained on you. Waiting.

You were becoming too desperate for shyness now, opening yourself up to him.

“ _Master_ ,” you whispered, and his grip tightened on your thighs. _He liked that_ , and the realization of just how much he liked it had your nipples pearling against the silk of your dress.

“Master, I’ve had dreams of you taking me apart,” you confessed. “Dreams of you tearing off my clothes and claiming me. I’ve dreamt of your hands and your mouth over every inch of my skin. I’ve…” You took a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut as you willed yourself to finish. “I’ve had the most dreams about having you inside me.”

You dared to open your eyes, and when you did, Obi Wan’s were piercing yours, blown black with lust.

“Little one,” he rasped, watching the way goosebumps rippled over your skin when he spoke. His hands gripped the slit of your dress, and pressing a kiss to the jut of your hip, ripped the silk apart.

You gasped at his display of strength, watched the tear race up from your hip to your chest to your neck, falling away beneath you.

“You weren’t wearing a _thing_ underneath?” Obi Wan murmured, hands sliding up your stomach.

You bit your lip, the desire in his voice going straight to your gut.

“If I’m honest, master,” you purred, taking his hands and sliding them up to your breasts. “I dreamt of this happening tonight, too.”

“ _Maker_ ,” he growled, squeezing your breasts, feeling them harden under his touch. His lips trailed up your body, grazing your thighs, hips, stomach, all the way up to your ear.

“If I had just slid my hand up your thigh under the table like I wanted to, would I have felt how wet you were for me?”

You gasped when his fingers grazed your folds, gently toying with your clit.

“In front of all those people, too. Would you have been this wet if I played with you there?”

You’d never heard anything like this come from him before, it was unreal. Your desire from him was growing by the second.

“Obi Wan,” you whimpered, trying to buck up into his touch.

Quickly, he pulled his hand away, and you cried out in frustration.

“Who?” He asked, bringing his fingers up to his lips and licking them slowly. “Who do you want inside of you, young one?”

A shiver wracked through your body.

“You, _master_ ,” you moaned brokenly. “Only you.”

He pressed his lips to yours again, swallowing your whimpers when he brought his fingers back to your dripping folds.

You gasped into his mouth, clinging to him as he rubbed tight circles on your clit.

“You’re so beautiful like this, darling,” he whispered against your lips. “You told me you dreamt of me taking you apart, didn’t you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” You cried out, feeling yourself draw nearer and nearer to the edge after how tight you’d been wound up.

“I think you’d look so lovely falling apart for me. Look at you, young one. So close, aren’t you?”

His voice in your ear was driving you mad, and your heart was beating so rapidly you were sure he could hear it.

“Yes, yes, _please_ , p-please master, please make me cum.” You were moaning unabashedly now, writhing under his touch.

You felt his lips on the shell of your ear, his fingers hitting just the right spot.

“Not quite yet, dear one,” he whispered, pulling his fingers away.

You were dazed for a second, so close to the edge and then being ripped from it.

“Obi Wan!” You cried, legs spread wide and fists clenching shreds of silk.

The grin on his face was as infuriating as it was seductive.

“Oh, my darling little padawan,” he smirked, voice heavy with that teasing lilt that was driving you mad.

He stood up from the bed, unclasping his black robes and letting them pool around his feet. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his bare chest, strong and scarred and muscled, covered in thatches of hair. A small, whining voice in the back of your mind was telling you desperately to bury your face in it.

He stripped himself of his boots, drawing his trousers down with them. You gaped at him for a moment, his strong, broad body now on display for you for the first time. He was _beautiful_ , better than you’d even imagined.

You were snapped from your thoughts when he began crawling back toward you on the bed, cocky grin still prominent on his lips.

“You know, if there’s one thing I taught you,” he said, lifting up your leg onto his shoulder and pressing a kiss to your ankle. “I believe it was _patience_.”

He kissed his way up to the back of your knee, drawing along the inside of your thigh, until he felt you shaking.

“Oh, young one,” he murmured, lips brushing against the crease of your hip and thigh. “What’s the matter?”

You were _desperate_ for him, you could feel yourself dripping down your thighs. And he wanted you to _beg_.

“Master,” you whimpered pathetically. “I-I’m… I was so _close_ , please.”

He hummed thoughtfully against your skin, and your eyes rolled back when he used his thumbs to spread open your folds.

“But I believe you did tell me you wanted my mouth as well, did you not?” He countered, tongue teasing over your clit.

“Master, _please!_ ” You shouted, hands flying down to grip his hair.

He growled against your thigh, nipping a teasing little bite into the skin.

“Stars, little one, I could never say no to you.”

You moaned brokenly, fisting your hands in his hair as you felt his lips envelop you. His tongue was burning hot, it was consuming you. Surely you’d die from this, you couldn’t imagine anything else.

“Yes, master, oh _stars_ , you feel so good,” you gasped, arching up into him.

He groaned against you, the vibrations rippling through you. He licked at you furiously, sucking your clit into his mouth and soothing it with his tongue. His strong, rough hands held your thighs apart, letting him taste you all that he wanted.

“Please,” you cried, hurtling toward the edge of orgasm quicker than you had before. “ _Please_ , master, I’m– I need–”

His eyes met yours, lips still attached to your clit. He looked drunk with it, reluctant to separate himself from you. He paused only for a second, licking broadly through your folds before speaking.

“Cum for me, little one,” he murmured. “Fall apart for me.”

Your body trembled as you obeyed your master, crying out and tugging at his hair as you came. His beard was deliciously rough against your sensitive skin, and your pleasure spiked at the thought that you’d be feeling him between your thighs tomorrow.

You came with a cry of his name, his _real_ name, one you used so sparingly before. Something about the way he touched you pulled it from your lips, and you felt him rocking into the mattress when he heard it in your voice.

You were struggling to breathe as you came down from it, Obi Wan hungrily kissing up your thighs as you whimpered.

You pulled his face to yours, tugging him down for a fierce kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and it made your blood run hot. He moaned at the feeling of you, touching every inch of skin he could reach as he kissed you.

Slowly, you pulled him down atop you, surrounded by the pillows and the scraps of your gown.

“Master,” you whispered again, your sensitive pussy grinding against his thigh.

“Tell me,” he murmured, hips twitching when he felt your hand wrap around his cock.

He felt massive in your hand, your cunt dripping at the thought of being filled by him.

You brought your lips to his ear, voice low and pleading.

“I need your cock inside me, master,” you whispered, wrapping your legs around his waist. You took one of his hands in yours, and placed it on your stomach. “I need to be so full of you that I feel you _right here_ ,” you said, pushing his hand down.

The moan he let out was filthy, one that would be rampant in your dreams from now on. He let his forehead drop to yours, leaning down for a chaste kiss. He took his cock into his hand, brushing the head of it over your dripping wet clit, making you gasp before lining up with your entrance.

“Padawan,” he mumbled affectionately. “I would give you _anything_.”

He pressed into you slowly, making you whine as he stretched you open. You felt so _full_ , impossibly full, and somehow he was still thrusting. Your eyes rolled back into your head when he bottomed out, pressed flush against your body.

“Master,” you whined, gasping for the breath he’d punched out of you. “P-Please, _move_.”

He cradled your cheek in one hand, gripping your waist with the other to hold you to him.

Slowly, he began rocking his hips inside you, stretching you open as you felt him deeper than you’d ever thought you could take.

“Oh, _stars_ ,” he gasped, squeezing at your hip as you opened up for him. “Maker, you feel incredible,” he breathed, picking up his pace.

You went limp under him for a moment, able to do nothing but _take_ everything he was giving you. You felt him hitting the most sensitive parts of you, making you gasp and whimper with every thrust.

“Master!” You cried out, back arching and digging your nails into his shoulders.

His hand made its way to your stomach, pressing down against the bulge of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, speeding up his pace. “Maker, I can feel you from the inside out,” he marveled.

“So good,” you cried. “So good, so _good_.”

“Have I fucked you that well, little one?” He breathed into your ear. “Have you taken me so deep that you’ve forgotten your words?”

He was teasing, but he was completely right. You couldn’t have been coherent if you’d wanted to be, wound up and desperate and insatiable approaching your second orgasm. You’d take him all night until you’d forgotten how to _breathe_ , if that’s what he wanted.

“Master!” You moaned, listening to that small voice and burying your face in his chest. He was playing your body like an instrument that he’d mastered long ago. Every touch was in just the right place to make you cry out in the most beautiful melody he’d ever heard.

He was wound up tight as a bow string, arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up as he fucked into you.

“You’ve got me so close, little one,” he rasped, thrusts getting sloppy as you felt him get impossibly harder.

“Inside,” you begged, hands in his hair. “P-Please, cum inside me. _Stars!_ Please, master!”

He buried his face in your neck, moaning beautifully when he came. You reached down to toy with your clit once, twice, and you were following suit, coming with a cry around his cock. You could feel him spilling into you, and it sent aftershocks through your entire body, moaning as he collapsed on top of you.

He captured your lips in one last, desperate kiss before rolling onto his side, pulling out of you gently.

His eyes never left you, fingers brushing the hair from your face absently.

“Maker,” he whispered. “You are a vision.”

You blushed despite yourself, burying your face in his chest again.

“I really did miss you, Obi Wan,” you said softly.

You felt his arms wrap around you, a gentle kiss pressed to the top of your head.

“Words can’t express how happy I am to have you home, my padawan,” he murmured.

 _Home_. The word rang in your head, and that same feeling of peace spread through you. You were perfectly at home now, nestled in his arms.

Everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
